For speed and processing efficiency, data packets may be processed by an array of processing elements, with various processing elements performing similar or different functions. For example, some processing elements may perform encryption; other elements may perform compression; still other elements may apply filtering policies or data calculations; etc. These arrays may be configured with a hard-wired or fixed topology, with all packets travelling from element to element in a predetermined path. However, this reduces flexibility and adds manufacturing expense where different configurations are needed.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.